


[Fan Comics] Your voice

by mizore



Series: Shotiles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Elementary School, Fan Comics, Fanart, Little Scott, M/M, Poor Derek, Shota!Stiles, Shotiles, Spark Stiles, Telepathy, little stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizore/pseuds/mizore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can hear Derek' voice from miles away... the perks of being werewolf' mate.<br/>in which Derek is College student and Stiles still in 7th grade. Fluffy comic ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fan Comics] Your voice

**Author's Note:**

> Derek is 22 and Stiles 12.

[](http://imgur.com/Hl61xW4) [](http://imgur.com/bvMcREK)

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, i can't wait to make him little bigger! so i decide to skip the age, but he still midget :D
> 
> Feel free to poke me on [tumblr](http://mizorekibishi.tumblr.com), guys!


End file.
